


Thank You Fridget Writers

by StrykerStorm



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykerStorm/pseuds/StrykerStorm





	Thank You Fridget Writers

So I just wanted to drop a note and give a big THANK YOU! To all the Fridget writers out there who continue to write and share there work with us even though these characters are done with the show. We are still reading and loving your work!! Your stories help Fridget live on please keep them coming! We know life can get in the way but we’ll always be right here waiting! So again THANK YOU to each writer who have shared there stories with us!


End file.
